Kotonaru
by PockyGame
Summary: Diferente... Todo lo hubiera sido si Naraku no hubiera interferido entre Inuyasha y Kikyo... La sacerdotisa no habría muerto... Inuyasha no habria sido sellado en el Goshinboku... Muchas muertes se habrían evitado... En fin este es mi humilde relato en donde les contare... Lo que para mi hubiera sucedido si Onigumo no hubiera engañado a esta pareja...


**Hola!**

**Bueno, primero que todo les diré con total sinceridad que me queme las manos escribiendo sobre esta pareja... Yo prefiero el InuxKag (^_-)**

**Y... Bueno pues... No odio a Kikyo... Sólo que no me agrada... No es mala, sólo luchó por su amor como cualquiera haría... Admito que cuando resucitó no fue de lo mejor con Inuyasha... Pero bueno gracias a Naraku... Puff... Y también está que intento cambiar a Inuyasha... Pero bueno si se transformaba en humano ella sería libre y podría estar con el... Y bueno el no tuvo ninguna objeción así que... (Puede ser también el hecho de que siempre estuvo sólo)... Y vamos a admitirlo, eso de la marca que hace que vivas la misma edad del Youkai/Hanyou... Es total creación de las fans... Y bueno si Kikyo hubiera logrado cambiarlo podrían vivir los dos juntos el mismo tiempo...**

**Bueno ya me desahogue ahora el fic :)**

**INUYASHA & COMPANY NO ME PERTENECEN SINO A LA GRAN R. TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

_**¿Y si Naraku nunca hubiera interferido entre Inuyasha y Kikyo?**_

_**La historia habría sido diferente... ¿No?**_

_**Kikyo no hubiera muerto...**_

_**Inuyasha no habría pasado 50 años sellado en el Goshinboku...**_

_**Muchas tragedias se habrían evitado...**_

_**...**_

- _**"Mañana por la tarde me convertiré en humano totalmente y podré pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti... Mi amada Kikyo"**_ - Pensaba ciertamente feliz porque por una vez en la vida no vagaria sólo por el mundo... Porque ya no sería una mitad... Porque tenía alguien a quien amar y proteger.- Kikyo...- Suspiro mientras te observo desde lo alto de un árbol hablar con los niños de la aldea... Ciertamente eres una mujer hermosa... Piel blanca cuál fría nieve... Tus ojos siempre tristes se animan cuando está con los niños... Tu dulce voz que siempre empleas con todos... Tan fuerte y tan débil... Me halaga saber que he sido una de las pocas personas a las cuales muestras tu debilidad...

Siento mi corazón latir con velocidad y mis mejillas calentarse cuando levantas la mirada hacia mi y me sonríes...

Con un simple Keh me levanto de la rama en la cual me encuentro sentado y con gran facilidad salto sobre los árboles alejándome de ti, de tu sonrisa la cual hace que mi corazón lata mucho más rápido y que mi estómago se contraiga...

- **_"Kikyo_**" - Con una simple sonrisa me causas miles de sensaciones desconocidas para mi... Un inexperto en el arte del amor...

Y así la noche cayó, yo estaba bastante nervioso por no decir ansioso...

Prácticamente no dormí esa noche... Aunque casi nunca duermo por estar pendiente de los Youkai a mi alrededor... Pero esta noche era diferente, estaba comenzando a imaginar mi futuro como humano junto a mi amada Kikyo... Sin poder evitarlo me imaginé a Kikyo y a mi como una familia... Con varios cachorros... Rápidamente sentí como mis mejillas tomaban un colorcarmesíi... Cachorros... Me encantaría tener descendencia junto a Kikyo...

No me di cuenta del tiempo que pasé encerrado en mis pensamientos... Cuando me di cuenta el sol ya había salido y los aldeanos comenzaban a hacer sus labores... Algunos carpian la tierra, otros salían a cazar, construían nuevas cabañas, en fin era un día cualquiera, aunque muy especial para mi...

Ansioso espere la tarde, al ver como pocos a poco el cielo iba tomando matices naranjas y rojos, me dirigí a mi lugar de encuentro con Kikyo... Rápidamente llegue a mi destino...

- Gomen Kikyo ¿Tardé mucho? - Pregunto avergonzado al verla sentada sobre las hierba observando el gran atardecer...

- Inuyasha...- La oigo llamarme en un susurro... Lentamente me acerco y me siento a su lado.- He decidido... Que no te convertiré en humano...- La oí decir tranquila... Pude sentir claramente como mi corazón se partía, devastado baje la mirada dejando que mi flequillo cubriera mis ojos... La oí suspirar y de soslayo observe que entre sus finos dedos se encontraba la famosa Shikon no Tama...- Le pediré a la perla vivir tantos años como tú.- Rápidamente levanté mi mirada sorprendido, observé su rostro sonriendo levemente en mi dirección.

- Lo... ¿Lo dices en serio? - Pregunte anonadado.

- Hai.- Me contesta simplemente, sin poder evitarlo me inclino levemente, lento, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si así lo desea, pero no lo hace, puedo ver como está estática en su lugar y como sus siempre pálidas mejillas van tomando un leve color carmesí... Observo como lentamente cierra sus ojos, siento mi rostro ardiendo y el palpitar de mi corazón retumbando en mis orejas... ¿O será el suyo?... No lo sé, sólo soy consciente de que por fin mis mis labios tienen contactos con los suyos, están fríos, no me importa, yo le brindaré mi calidez...

Luego de unos segundos nos separamos, ambos muy sonrojados, la veo sonreír antes de pararse y colocar la esfera en su pecho.

- Es hora.- Me dice con una sonrisa tranquila... Solamente asiento esperando que no suceda nada malo.- Shikon no Tama, deseo vivir el mismo tiempo que mi amado Inuyasha.- La oigo decir en forma de rezo... Me sonrojo ante sus palabras... Ella... Ella dijo ¿Mi amado Inuyasha?... No pude continuar con mis pensamientos puesto que la Shikon no Tama despidió una gran luz que inmediatamente envolvió a Kikyo elevandola escasos centímetros de la tierra... Preocupado me levanté al ver que Kikyo se encontraba inconsciente...

Luego de un par de segundos más, veo como la luz comienza a desvanecerse causando que Kikyo estuviera a punto de caer, pero gracias a mis rápidos reflejos puede sujetarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

- Kikyo, Kikyo... Kikyo ¿Estas bien?... Responde porfavor.- Suplico al ver que aún está inconsciente entre mis brazos.

- Inuyasha.- La oigo murmurar al despertar.

-Gracias a Kami que estás bien.- Susurro agradecido, en ese instante siento como coloca sus manos sobre mi pecho, rápidamente bajo mi miraba hacia ella, se encontraba sonrojada, la siento ponerse de puntilla acercando su rostro al mío.

- Aishiteru... Inuyasha.- Te oigo decir en un suspiro antes que estamparas tus labios sobre los míos, emocionado por tus palabras te abrazo y te correspondo con todo el amor que siento por ti...

- Aishiteru... Kikyo.- Digo entrecortadamente por la falta de aire luego de acabar el beso, te veo sonreír y con ansias me besas de nuevo, te sujeto por tu estrecha cintura y comienzo a dar vueltas sin separarme de tu beso... Siento como ríes entre el beso... Estas feliz... Igual yo... Gracias a ti... _**Kikyo**_...

**_..._**

Desde hace cincuenta años que Kikyo y yo estamos juntos, cada día la veo más radiante y hermosa... Mi Kikyo... En todo este tiempo no hemos ido más allá de besos y abrazos, lo entiendo, ambos somos muy tímidos respecto a eso...

Pero no me importa, hay mucho tiempo para eso...

Hace poco más de diez años que Sesshomaru vino a ofrecerme ser un general en sus tierras, la verdad estaba bastante desconcertados, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, en realidad siempre deseó mi muerte, pero un día llegó tranquilamente ofreciéndome este puesto... Y bueno pues... Kikyo dijo que aceptara así que lo hice... Y desde ese momento Sesshomaru me convirtió en general de las tierras del Oeste... Y alegando que era muy débil como para enfrentarme a un Youkai poderoso, de mi ojo derecho sacó una perla negra la cual luego me enteré era la entrada a la tumba del gran Inu no Taisho, nuestro padre... Allí dentro se encontraba Tessaiga, según Sesshomaru, un regalo de mi padre, forjada por el herrero Totosai a base de uno de sus colmillos... Era una espada realmente fuerte, me ayudó a vencer en muchas batalla, en alguna que otra batalla luchaba junto a Kikyo... _**Kikyo.**_

Durante todo este tiempo ella y Kaede, su hermana menor, han estado cuidando mucho de la aldea... Y claro yo también he estado espantado a un par de Youkai de la zona... Kikyo sigue haciéndose más fuerte, sigue teniendo ese espíritu bondadoso y amable... Pero Kaede está débil, estos cincuenta años le han afectado... Ya no es la atraviesa niña que solía ser, ahora es una respetable anciana, protectora de la aldea... A pesar de sus ya sesenta años sigue esmerandose por cuidar de los aldeanos... Keh mujer tonta, si no se cuida podría...

- ¡Kuso! - Kikyo está llorando, puedo oler la sal en sus lágrimas, esto no es bueno... Salgo corriendo a gran velocidad en dirección a la aldea... No, al bosque, el vientocambióo permitiendome saber que Kikyo está corriendo en dirección al bosque... Seguramente hacia el Goshinboku.

Luego de un instante me encuentro frente al árbol esperando que Kikyo aparezca... Segundos después la veo aparecer entre los árboles y arbustos... Se encuentra corriendo mientras cubre su rostro con su manos.

- Kikyo.- La llamó al ver como cae al suelo de rodillas, veo como levanta la cabeza y me observa con ojos llorosos... Lentamente se levanta y camina hacia mí abrazándome torpemente debido a la armadura que llevo puesta, rápidamente correspondo su abrazo preocupado... No puedo preguntarle que sucedió, aún no... Escucho sus hipidos y algunos gemidos, tiernamente acaricio su espalda tratando de reconfortarte... Luego de unos minutos los hipidos van disminuyendo...

- ¿Que sucedió Kikyo? - Pregunto tomándola por elmentón para ver sus ojo llorosos y llenos de dolor y tristeza.

- Kaede... Ella... Ella Murió.- Dijo para luego volver a llorar aún más fuerte.

Durante horas estuve tratándose reconfortarla... Finalmentecayóo rendida en mis brazos, con delicadeza la cargue y me dirigí hacia las raíces del árbol milenario, me senté con Kikyo entre mis piernas, suavemente acaricio su rostro teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla con mis garras... Me inclino levemente y beso su frente con ternura...

- No sufras mi amada Kikyo... Juro protegerte... Por el resto de mi vida...

Y así selle mi pacto besando delicadamente su fríos y algo mojados labios.

_**Aishiteru Koibito.**_

* * *

**Waaaa lo terminé en tres horas así que no se quejan xD**

**Toda esta inspiración me llegó al navegar por Facebook y encontrar esa imagen que está allí arribita xD**

**Debido a que no recordaba un par de detalles sobre la historia de Inuyasha y Kikyo tuve que ver un video sobre este par y la verdad fue una experiencia traumática (Sin ofender) Tendrían que haberme visto pataleando, cerrando los ojos y parando el video a cada segundo para hacer muecas xD... Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche xD**

**Jajaja bueno en fin... ¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Horrible… Feo… Mas o menos… Ñaaa… Respetable… Lindo…?**

**Y por si a alguien se le ocurre decir... Esa no es Kikyo, ella es mucho más fuerte y bla, bla, bla... Le digo que para mi era así porque era una sacerdotisa y se veía obligada a ser así. ¿Ok? XD**

**Lamentó si soné muy brusca no era mi intención xD**

**Mmmm me estoy olvidando de algo... Ahhh si... Si me piden continuación :)... NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS LA ARIA! ME DOLIÓ EN EL ALMA ESCRIBIR ESTO (Ok no tanto xD)... Pero si alguien me la pide para continuarla se la daré... Quizás xD...**

**Otra vez me disculpo si mi vocabulario no es el más amable xD**

**Ahora sí no tengo nada más que decir... Así que bye!**

**Att: PockyGame.**


End file.
